


Flash

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-01
Updated: 2002-03-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: PWP - Kirk has a little surprise for Spock.





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

I carefully unpack my purchase and read the manual. I smile to myself, thinking of the reaction I hope it will get. I follow the directions carefully, programming in the proper commands. Soon, soon. A green light comes on; I must have done it right. My computer beeps, telling me to wait while it gets the program files ready.  
  
I press the button and wait for it to load. I'm nervous, very nervous. I finish off the rest of my whiskey in one gulp. Maybe if I'm in the right frame of mind it'll ease some of my tension and apprehension.  
  
I recline in the chair, my hand slipping beneath my red cotton briefs. It lingers for just a moment on the small patch of crisp hair that's such a contrast to the smooth skin nestled against it. My hand slides down to the head and remains there, delighting in its silky softness and burgeoning wetness. My fingers wrap around it, sliding down to grasp the base. I squeeze slightly, enjoying the feel as it "jumps" in my hand. I slide my hand back up and spread the wetness over the tip, gasping with pleasure.  
  
The computer beeps, and I start as if I'd been caught. I pull my hand out of my briefs and bend over the console, some of my doubts slipping back in. Will it work? Will he be offended, or worse, indifferent?  
  
Sometimes I don't understand myself. For him I would do anything. What shocks me is how turned on I am. Will he be able to tell? Soon. I wish I could see his reaction. The computer beeps again and I tap the button that sends the message to his quarters. A pause, then he acknowledges the receipt of the message. Only it's not audio, it's visual, thanks to the program I've just installed.  
  
I smile, licking my lips nervously. I'm a little unnerved by the fact that he can see me, but I can't see him. Oh well, it's probably better this way. I'd probably lose my nerve if the viewer was two-way.  
  
I stare into the optical lens, and slide my fingers across my smooth chest to play with my already-hardened nipples. As the whiskey-warmth spreads throughout my body, and the green light stays on to indicate he hasn't terminated the transmission yet, I feel myself growing bolder. I know he can't hear me, but I moan his name anyway.  
  
My hands glide down my body to the hardness between my legs, as I lean back and lose myself in the sensations. It's not long before I hear a noise at my door. I stand up and walk leisurely to answer the summons, my erection bobbing between my thighs. My lover is standing there, face flushed and eyes dilated.  
  
I gasp as I feel his steely arms grasp me close and warm lips close over mine. Rainbows of light explode behind my closed eyes.  
  
I smile as he sweeps me up in his embrace, heading for the bedroom. At the console, the program continues, forgotten.


End file.
